Surprises
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: "There's someone I want you to meet." Sometimes there are some surprises in life. [One-Shot]


**Thanks to my beta MillionLights for the correction of this story! You are amazing! :)**

 **Summary** : Sometimes people surprise you. And the surprise isn't that bad.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.

* * *

Leonard was sitting in his apartment eating dinner with his friends when the phone rang. Sheldon reached for it, even though he didn't live there anymore.

"This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Dr. Cooper? This is Alfred, Leonard's father. Is he home?"

"Yes, he is."

"May I speak with him?"

It took a moment for Sheldon to pass the phone to Leonard. Leonard received the phone and asked Sheldon who it was.

"It's your father," he said bluntly.

Leonard looked at the phone and wondered why his father wasn't calling him on his personal phone. He then put the phone to his ear.

"Yes?"

"Leonard? I need to talk to you."

"Okay. Can it be tomorrow, my office?"

"It's kind of important. Can we see each other tonight?"

"I have things to do," Leonard lied. Truth was, he didn't want to see his father. There was no reason for that, he just didn't want to.

"Please! It's _really_ important!" Alfred said.

Leonard sighed.

"Fine. Tell me when and where."

There was a knock on the door, and Howard got up and opened it. It was Alfred.

"What about now?" Alfred asked, smiling.

Leonard hung up and stood in order to be face-to-face with his dad.

"What do you want that's so important?"

"There's someone I want you to meet."

And with that, a woman entered the apartment. She had brown hair and eyes, but while her hair was a light brown, her eyes were dark like a tunnel that had no light. They seemed tired at first, and she wore glasses. She seemed like she was in her sixties, and you could almost see some white hairs, in the middle of all the brown hair.

She looked at Leonard and her hand covered her mouth. She looked surprised, while everyone but Alfred, just looked confused.

To make everyone even more confused, Beverly came in. She had red eyes, and she had clearly been crying and was trying to cover it. Leonard was the first to talk.

"What's going on here?" he asked, not knowing what to do about the people in front of him.

Alfred looked at his son. He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows while wondering where to start. He looks at his ex-wife, thinking that maybe she would know what to do. She just looks away, not wanting anything to do with it.

"This woman, Leonard, she's your mother," Alfred said, after an awkward minute.

Leonard looked at him. ' _What is he talking about?'_ Leonard wondered.

"What? No, she's not." Leonard said, afraid to be wrong. That would explain why that woman was there, why Alfred was scared and anxious, but it wouldn't explain why Beverly had been crying. She should've been happy that Leonard wasn't her son. So why wasn't she?

"Leonard?" The woman, the one that is supposed to be his mother said. "Alfred is telling the truth."

"Why would I believe you? I don't know, nor have any idea of who you are."

"Leonard, they are both telling the truth," said Beverly.

Leonard looked at them and then at his friends. They were all surprised, their heads full of questions.

"What are you three talking about?!" Leonard asked, turning his attention back.

Alfred gulped, Beverly shivered and the other woman squirmed.

None had ever seen Leonard that way. He wasn't Leonard, not the one they knew. The other woman just hated to be yelled at, or questioned. She was nervous, thinking she was breaking a family apart. She was already regretting making Alfred tell Leonard she was her son, not Beverly's.

"Leonard, I'm sorry we didn't tell you about her. It's just that, this has been a secret for years, well, since you were born." Alfred, says, smiling in the end.

Looking around the room, he saw no one laughing or smiling, so he continued. "Look, you are probably wondering how she's your mom and Beverly isn't."

"Yes. I'm probably wondering that. But first, what's her name?"

"I'm Jackeline, but you can call me mom." Leonard looks at her like she's crazy. "Or Jackie," she said, looking away from her son.

"Moving on…" Alfred muttered. "She and I had an affair, for a couple of years. Your sister was born and we would still see each other until Jackie found out she was pregnant with you. She wasn't ready to be a mom, so she was going to give you up to adoption. When I told Beverly the truth, she insisted on staying with you. After that, Beverly and I were your parents, and we never talked to her again."

Leonard stared at Alfred like he was crazy. Even crazier than Sheldon.

"What?!" Leonard says. "So, why are you telling me the truth now, after so many years?"

"Because I didn't want to hide it anymore. I wanted the truth to come out, I wanted a relationship with my son," Jackie exclaimed.

Beverly, who had just said one sentence since she got there, looked at Leonard.

"You can now have a normal mother, and we can stop talking. I think you will be happy with this arrangement."

Leonard looks at Beverly. He had never seen her cry, not even once. She was always a rock when it came to emotions, disassociated and cold. She was never an affectionate mother, and Leonard grew up wanting a mother that was the complete opposite of Beverly. But for some reason, when the opportunity came, Leonard didn't want that mom. He just wanted his other mother, the one that wasn't a very emotional person.

He looked at his biological mother and drew closer to her. She thought he was going to hug her, but she was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but I don't just care for you. We can talk, but you're not my mother. You gave up that a long time ago, from what I could gather. She," he said, looking at Beverly, "Is my mother. And there's nothing that is going to change that."

When Leonard finished that sentence, everyone seemed surprised. They all thought he was going to prefer Jackie over Beverly since she seemed more open and like Sheldon's mom. They were wrong.

Beverly got up and, for the first time since Leonard was born, she hugged him. It wasn't the first time she had hugged him, but it was the first time she was hugging him not because she was drunk or because she was his mother and it was "social protocol". It was her way to thank him, to tell him she loved him, that she was proud. That hug was telling Leonard everything her mouth just couldn't.

Everyone was shocked by everything that happened that night, but that hug was even more startling. It had emotion behind it, something no one had ever thought that Beverly could do.

Leonard wanted to know more about his biological mother, about Alfred and whether he was the only child from all those affairs and some many other things.

But that night, all he wanted was to be with his friends and enjoy the fact that his mother, Beverly, had actually hugged him and wanted to be his mom. And that was all it mattered.

* * *

 **The End**

 **AN** : I already used this idea in my story 'Life Changer' but this one actually features Beverly and it's not in New Jersey. Same plot, different story.


End file.
